Pokemon Existence of Nothing Season 1
by PKMNMapper
Summary: A boy who owns nothing gets saved by a girl part of mysterious group that claim to have no place in the Pokemon world and seek to change it. The Pokemon world has changed. The peaceful life every trainer has lived in is coming to an end. In order to fix it, all enemies will need to be friends, because that, is how the Pokemon world changed in the first place.
1. Existence of Nothing

**=MAIN CHARACTER'S POV=**

"…. What is 'Joy'?... What is 'Happiness'?... What is 'Love'... I ask myself these questions over and over in hopes of finding an answer but, I can't seem to find it. Those around me experience these trivial emotions... Why not me? Why can't I be happy? Why can't I love? Is there perhaps... Something wrong with me?..." I look up from my desk, staring at the teacher, teaching her classroom. Her eyes met mine and she asked: "Is there a question you'd like to ask? Tyrell?" I shook my head, Not wanting anymore attention on me, But by the time I realized, all the heads in the classroom were facing me, the teacher went back to teaching. I quickly shouted her name; " ! I'd actually like a drink of water please!" "Go ahead Tyrell, hurry back quickly" She said, while writing on the bored. I left the room quickly after grabbing my books and bag, I had no intention of going back into that class. I went to the school roof, where it was nice and quiet. I walked to a corner, created by the roof entrance and laid down."Hopefully nobody would come up here. I could use a good nap." I said to myself, already dosing off into sleep. As I was closing my eyes, I thought I heard the school announcements... Must be my imagination, Lack of sleep can cause hallucinations.

I opened one of my eyes and saw an orange horizon. "...What time is it?..." I slowly picked up my phone from my pocket and squinted as I turned the brightness down... My eyes widen as I saw the time "6:53?!" I got up hastily and ran towards the edge of the roof getting my Pokemon from my pocket. "Lets go Staraptor!" I shouted, sending her out of her pokeball. I Jumped off the roof and Staraptor came to my aid by flying underneath me, making me land on her back while simultaneously flying off to my house not too far from school. As Staraptor flew to my house, I noticed a lot of military trucks and a variety of steel type Pokemon. "Staraptor, fly a little lower so I can get a better view." I ordered. She did just that. She lowered her altitude and I saw strange R like symbols on each steel type Pokemon. The most common seemed to be Aggron, and they all had that R like symbol on them. Staraptor flew in circles over them as I wondered why and what are these military men and their Pokemon doing all over the city. "Hmm... Whatever it is, I don't want to get involved. Staraptor! Lets go ho-" I heard a terrifying screech from my Staraptor as she hurled to the ground with me still on top of her. "Staraptor?!" I noticed her eyes were closed. That's when I realized static sparks coming off of her. I tried to wake her up, But it was no use... We were heading towards the ground so fast, I felt my face sting as the wind brushed along it harder than concrete. "AAAHHHHH!"

…... My head hurts... I opened one of my eyes... It was blurry... I slowly got up and when I did, my hands and feet were covered in a dark red liquid... "...Blood?" I traced the blood back and it... It was coming from my Staraptor... My eyes widen as I saw one of my dear Pokemon lay on the cracked concrete. "Staraptor?" I put my hand on her stomach, and felt no heart beat... No pulse... "... No... Noo... This is fake... A dream... Wake up Staraptor... WAKE UP!" I felt myself beginning to tear up. "No... NOOO! GET UP STARAPTOR!" I yelled hoping she would regain consciousness, but to no avail. I poured my eyes out... "My one and only Pokemon... Dead..." Soon I heard the voice of a man. "He's over here!" The guy said as he pointed a gun at me. People who dressed the same as him came to his side As he walked up to me, I looked up in fear as he pointed the gun at my head. I soon felt an incredibly painful shock surge all around my body... I tried to maintain consciousness but felt myself give away to the pain. I slowly started to close my eyes, But as I did, A girl with brown hair wearing all black jumped from the roof top of a building and landed on one of the soldier that was killing me and started to fight them...? I Couldn't make out her Pokemon, But it looked like a dog...I crawled to the wall and that was when I decided to... Sleep...

**=MYSTERIOUS GIRL'S POV=**

"Hmm...2..3..4..." I glanced to my left and as I did, 1 of the soldiers ran to me. I slowly take a few steps back as I finish counting the rest. "There seems to be 7 in total... You take out the Pokemon, I'll get the men." The Pokemon by her side nodded and immediately dashed towards the Soldier's Pokemon, Shooting multiple shards of ice. Though the ice shards looked small, They were full of power. Each one shot sent the opposing Aggron straight to the ground. Meanwhile, The Mysterious girl was doing hand to hand combat with all the men, taking them down one by one until all were on the ground spilling a decent amount of blood. "That was easier than expected-" "TAKE THIS!-" A man running towards the girl yelling until he was violently tackled into the ally wall by the girl's Pokemon. "... Thanks" The girl said, petting her light blue Pokemon. "Now... What do we do with that guy over there?" She asked, Pointing to Tyrell. The Pokemon walked up to Tyrell and it's eyes widen in fear. It backed away before looking at the girl, nodding."!... I never seen you act like that before... You really think he can do it?" The Pokemon nodded again before getting over it's fear. "Alright then, But I don't think the others will let a kid like him try to tame it. Oh well, It's worth a shot." The girl carried Tyrell onto her Pokemon before getting on herself. The Pokemon jumped from the ally, leaving the injured men, Pokemon and Dead Staraptor.

**=TYRELL'S POV=**

"Ugh..." I get up from the couch I was in and look around. The room I was in seemed like to me just a living room sized metal box. The floors were the same as the walls and ceiling. There was a Old man sitting in a computer in front of me, A younger girl looking over him, A guy who seemed like he was angry was asleep on the cold metal floor and a familiar looking girl standing over me with I believe was the same dog. "Where am I?! Who are you people?!" I shouted nervously. "Now Now, I don't think that's the way you should 'ask' for information. Especially when the information you want is from someone who saved your life." The girl above him said giving him a stern look. "... I guess... Can you please tell me where I am? And who are you people?" "WE! Are what's the only thing not tainted by this corrupt world! The old man sitting in the chair said while spinning in it, slowly moving closer to Tyrell. "Before we tell you who we are and what we do, I think it would be best to tell you where you are my good boy. We are in a highly compressed location, more specifically, 80miles under the ground, covered by ocean and rock above us! Why am I telling you this? Well It's quite simple! When we tell you our identities, We can ensure you won't tell anybody, and if we think you are going to betray us, we can easily dispose of you. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, Let's move on to who we are, shall we?" He mentioned, finally no longer spinning.

"We, Are Nothing. We are Nobodies, Cast aside by the world, leaving us with nothing except our names. I, am Jerald. A former lead scientist of Silph Co.'s. The girl that was studying me and my work is; Amy, My granddaughter. The man you see that looks upset in his sleep is Evan and the girl who saved your life is Mira." Tyrell Looked at everyone equally but looked at Mira the longest. "I don't know why Mira brought you to this place, But she and her Pokemon; Suicune have a great sense of Judgment." The old man continued. "Actually Jerald, It was Suicune who made the choice to bring that boy here. Suicune believes he can tame 'IT'." Mira added. "WHAT?! You think a curious boy like him can tame a Pokemon like 'THAT'?" Jerald questioned in blatant fury. "No. Suicune does, and so far, Suicune hasn't been wrong about anything. Besides, You just suggested you trusted our judgment." Mira replied, Calm as usual. "But how can you be so sure?! The Pokemon Locked up in the containment facility has killed 3 of our men. The one's WE thought were worthy. Do you really want to risk this child's life?!" Jerald shouted. "I do not care about his life, What we all do care for, is the safety for all People and Pokemon. If a few people need to die for the lives of millions, than so be it. If this kid can tame 'IT' then that will greatly give us the upper hand against the world's forces." Mira stated while walking towards the Containment Facility. "Also, You wanted to know why Suicune thinks that boy can tame it? It's because-" "HOLD UP!" Tyrell Shouted. "My name is NOT: Boy or Kid. It's TYRELL. T-Y-R-E-L-L. Get it straight. Stop talking to me like I don't value my life or don't exist because I do!" I shouted. "No Tyrell... The life you once had is now gone. You don't exist, That's why you're here." Jerald mention. "If you don't exist, Then how do you expect to make the changes?" I stated. Jerald was left silent. "... You make a good point, But the fact remains... You are here for a reason. And you will fulfill that reason. Just as we all have." Jerald said, looking down. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You think we all haven't tried to tame 'it'? Luckily for us, The Pokemon we have locked up only contributed minor injuries to us. Possibly because it knows that our reasons for using it is flawed, but how we go about using it, Is the way it should be done. The only thing it hasn't harmed, is Mira. But Mira cant get it to co-operate with us." Jerald said looking slightly over at Mira. "...Can I see it?" Tyrell asked. "Not yet. You will see it when you try to tame it, But I'm quite curious to know why Suicune volunteered You of all people, Tyrell." Jerald said, having more faith in Mira's & Suicune's decision. "You would have known if I wasn't so rudely interrupted" Mira added, Glaring at Tyrell. "Oh, I'm sorry for allowing you to refer to me as a nobody." Tyrell said in haste glaring back at Mira. "Tch. I was about to just leave him somewhere away from the military's base, But Suicune showed some sign of fear when going up to him. I assume it's the same fear it received from the Pokemon we have locked up." Mira claimed. "I see... It's very rare to see Suicune show fear. That definitely tells us something." Jerald mentioned, Now intrigued. "Very well... Let's show him the Pokemon. Amy, Wake up Evan. I have faith this might be the moment of truth." Jerald ordered. "Okay Gramps, We'll be there in a minute." She replied as she goes to wake up Evan. Jerald started to open the spectate area while opening the gates to the Pokemon's Chamber. As soon as Tyrell fully stepped In the room, Jerald closed the entrance, leaving only him and the Pokemon inside. Tyrell felt an ominous aura. He felt the Pressure of just being near this Pokemon. Tyrell looked up and saw Mira, Jerald, Evan and Amy watching him, Then he looked back at the Pokemon. "Why is it just standing there? I asked, yelling to the spectating Jerald. "Well. This Pokemon Conserves it's energy by keeping still in one spot." Jerald answered through the speaker. "Interesting, This Pokemon seems to value its Power and must always want to remain strong..." I thought to myself. "Hey Jerald!" Tyrell yelled. "Hm?" He replied confused. "You never told me the name of this Pokemon." Tyrell mentioned. "I haven't? How forgetful of me. It's name is: Mewtwo."


	2. Past and Pain

Tyrell gazed at the Pokemon staring at the wall. He takes a step toward the no motion Pokemon, Until, Mewtwo opened it's eyes.

"_Tell me boy... What do you want?_" Mewtwo asked of Tyrell.

"I want... Wh-What?!" Tyrell hesitantly asked.

"_Wrong answer._"

Mewtwo quickly pointed its hand to Tyrell, Lifting him, Pulling him closer while choking him as if it were scared of something before calming down.

**TYRELL'S POV**

"!""Such... Power... can't breath..." I said to myself, Struggling. I glanced to my right only to see Jerald, Amy and Evan walk out. They seemed... Disappointed? I began to think negatively... "Will I die here? Alone... Without friends or family?..." However... I saw Mira, Alone, Looking down at me... She seemed... Determined. Confident, yet, she kept her serious stern face. She had not lost faith in me. I looked at Mewtwo, Slowly killing me, Until I realized... I though: "I need to have faith in myself if I ever want to see it as a friend... Wait a second... A friend!"

"MEWTWO!" I shouted with all my vocal power. At this point I was a foot or 2 away from it, It's eyes glowing purple. "It's not easy being alone... is it?..." I said before I began losing consciousness. I vaguely saw it's eyes change to blue, And in my mind, I started to see images. "Are these memories?..." I thought to myself. I began to feel the pressure on my neck loosen as it showed me the struggles it had been through. I though: "But why? Why loosen the choke if I'm only seeing it's memories?... Unless..."

Mewtwo slowly started transitioning me back to the floor. The choke, now gone. I grabbed my neck looking up at it. "So... You've seen my past too right?... Heh...You're not the only one in this forsaken world who's been experimented on."I said as It glared at me, giving me a look that I felt tried to intimidated me, I felt as if it were relieved. I felt myself shake as Mewtwo stared me down. I looked up to my right, Mira was still there, With her phone out. Was she... Recording? It didn't matter to me though, Her just being here gave me the confidence I needed. I felt as if... I could do anything when I'm around her!

I looked at Mewtwo with my new found confidence. I assume it wanted to hear me say something. I said to it:

"Listen. Unlike the people that locked you up here, I don't think it's right to be enslaved as a prisoner until someone 'Tames' You. Like every other Pokemon on this Planet, You have feelings too, And I was lucky enough for you to show me some of the hardships you went through. Do you know why I think this way?" It slowly nodded, not changing it's facial expression.

" The People that experimented on me, some how gave me a trait, A trait I wasn't born with. The trait they gave me, Was a good sense of Justice. Taming you is wrong. Freedom is something you should be born with. I think If this little group were to get anywhere with a Pokemon as strong as you, They'll have to befriend you."

Mewtwo's eyes widened in shock as the impact of my words seemed to change it's view on certain matters. It turned away, facing the wall before using it's psychic abilities to Escort me out the room before saying:

"_I suppose not all humans are trash..._"

I looked up right and for the first time, I think I saw Mira smile

After what seemed to be her stopping the recording. She opened the door for me and I walked out, Looking back at Mewtwo as the doors closed.

"So... Do you think I did good?" I said with confidence.

"Yes." She said, while showing little sign of caring.

Mira opened the gate to the room I was in before encountering Mewtwo. I looked at everybody, They all turned in shocked, except Evan, Who didn't seem care.

"So you're alive I see?" Jarald said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said in a low tone. Annoyed.

Jerald looked at me and noticed mark on my neck due to the force Mewtwo was using.

"Well, I see you're just like the rest of us, Failed in trying to tame it and injured in the process. I guess Mira is our only chance in trying to tame it." Jerald talked, Sighing after the completion of his sentence in disappointment.

"Actually, He's very different from us. VERY, different." Mira claimed. "Take a look at this."

Mira gave Jerald her recorder before turning it on for him. A few minutes later and Jerald gazed at me.

"You... I can't believe this... You and Mewtwo connected!" Jerald exclaimed. "Finally! Someone who can befriend Mewtwo! Once you do, We'll be able to make an uprising!... By the way... You said something about being experimented on... Would you like to tell me and the rest of our group your little story?"

"... Sure..."

"Well, unlike most people in this region, I was born with a dead father and dieing mother. She died 3 hours after I was born... So, I was put into an orphanage. I lived in that orphanage for about 11 years, Before 'He' showed up... I was bought, Promised a nice house, a good foster father..., But He wasn't the man he claimed to be. Once I arrived to his house, I was sent straight into the basement. It was more of a laboratory, Several other children around my age were there, Coughing, in test tubes. Most seemed to be talking to themselves, or on the verge of dieing, Soon enough, I was put into a test tube of my own and that's all I can remember."

"... Oh? Sounds like you were less fortunate... How did you escape?" Jerald questioned.

"That's just it. I remember waking up in a forest with rags on. Luckily for me, as I wandered after my awakening, a kind fisherman greeted me and took me to the nearest hospital. There, I told the doctors my story, and they decided it would be best if I lived there. So they basically raised me, enrolled me in school, found out my age. I was 13 at the time, and they gave me my first Pokemon. 3 years after that and here I am..."

"2 years, being tested on?..." Jerald asked.

"Yes, I have faint vague memories. DNA from other children being implanted in me is something that man talked about." I added.

"It could be possible Mewtwo accessed the memories you don't have during your 2 years of being tested on... What could this mean?..." Jerald pondered. "... Well in any case, I hope you know those experiments are what that helped you survive Mewtwo's wrath."

"That maybe so, But I had another thing help me..." I said as I glanced at Mira.

"Hm? Did Mira have any part in your success?" Jerald asked.

"..Yes.. You see, When all you other guys left, Mira didn't seem to abandon me like the rest of you. Her very presence gave me the strength I needed. That's why I 'd like to stay by her side from now on." I told.

Evan's eye lids flared up as he quickly got up from his rest spot and dashed to Tyrell, Tackling him to the Iron wall, where he then punched Tyrell in the his gut, making him cough up blood just before lifting him up by his shirt.

"!"

"Listen punk, I don't care about your little child hood, Or that you're the only one able to tame Mewtwo. NOBODY will be with Mira except Me.." Evan Proclaimed.

"..."

I remained silent as he pushed me to the side. I saw Amy run up to me with a first aid kit.

"Evan!" Jerald yelled "He didn't know! You didn't have to assault the kid!"

"It was his fault for thinking he can get with MY Mira." Evan said while wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "Now watch this kid..."

Evan smirked as his lips proceed to make contact with Mira's, Mira, Letting Evan's tongue enter her mouth began to smirk as she began to roll her tongue against his.

…..

"Did you really have to be this rough with me in front of him?" Mira asked still smirking.

…...

"I want to cry but... No tears are coming out..." I said to myself.

A loud beeping noise began to ring louder and faster as seconds went on from after Evan and Mira's kiss. Jerald took the beeping machine out of his pocket and his eyes start to widen with fear.

"Evan... Mira... Stop messing with Tyrell's head.. Mewtwo... Mewtwo's power..." Jerald demanded.

"Quiet Old man! I'm sick of your bull shit! You wasted my time for far too long! This boy thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants?! Talking about being with MY girl?!." Evan Exclaimed.

"NO! You're ruining our chances to take out the world forces! Evan! He's not a regular person! You're ego will kill us all! Jerald shouted. "MIRA! I expected better from you! Why would you do this in front of Tyrell?!"

"... It's simple... It's cause like you all, He's a nobody to me. Simple as that." Mira Retorted.

"No... This isn't just a simple matter... Look at this..." Jerald said showing Evan and Mira his device.

"Remember the last time it got like this?!"

The contained box that everybody was in began to rumble. The walls started to crack and indent themselves. Tyrell grabbed Amy who was attending his wounds by the shoulder and tossed his to the steel walls, Dislocating her shoulder.

Her screech, shattered everyone's ears. Mira's and Evan's eyes widening before looking at Tyrell. Eventually, The doors holding Mewtwo has shattered into pieces due to Tyrell's exerted Pressure. Mewtwo eventually walked out, showing no sign of fear, keeping it's straight face. It looked at each person for a few seconds as the area shakes. He soon then walks to Tyrell, Glaring at Jerald, Amy, Mira and Evan.

"_Master, What is it do you want..._" Mewtwo asked Tyrell.

Tyrell slowly looked up, Showing his Dark red eyes, giving off an ominous aura.

"... I want... To kill"

"_Very well, All of them shall Perish._"

Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple, signifying its readiness to attack...


End file.
